Kingdom Cards II
by Ocean's Tale
Summary: “Because he wants to make sure that no-one can ever beat him in a Childrens Card Game!” What happens when you crossover KHII and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series? I don't know either, but this is an old attempt at such a thing.


Just uploading an old, old, ooooold, very silly fanfic of mine. I may rewrite it to be much longer and encompass both Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 if people would like to read many chapters of silly. But for now, it's just one relatively short chapter at the very end of KH2.

All rights belong to their respective owners, I own nothing, blah blah blah.

* * *

Kaiba laughed evilly atop his tower in The Card That Never Was, looking at a giant, glowing card that hung in the sky. "Soon! We have nearly gathered enough cards, thanks to those Card-Bearers! And once we have enough, then we can become complete by using the Card of all worlds- Kingdom Cards!"

Thousands upon thousands of cards began swarming towards the giant card, each one had been that of a Cardless that had been defeated by a Cardblade. Steadily, a purple mist began swirling around the card. Then suddenly, six people ran up on to the tower, three of them holding Cardblades. Mokuba stared at Kaiba, who stared back. "Why, big brother? Why are you doing this?" he whined.

"Because he wants to make sure that no-one can ever beat him in a Childrens Card Game!" Yugi stated dramatically, pointing his Dark Magician shield at Kaiba.

"The kid with the crazy hair-do is absolutely right! If I can open the way to Kingdom Cards, then no-one will ever be able to beat me, especially Yugi Mouto!" Kaiba shouted.

"Not if we stop you!" Tea yelled in her annoyingly high-pitch voice.

"You're to late!" the insane Kaiba-Corp XIII member claimed, then he turned towards the giant card, "For behold- KINGDOM CARDS!" and with that, he lept into the air and flew at the cards' black oval center, which engulfed him.

"Nhey, now how are we gonna stop him, Baku- I mean, You're Majesty?" Joey asked.

"Well, how about that conveniently placed doorway that no-one who hasn't played the first game would know what it is?" Bakura said blandly, a perfect imitation of the '-_-' face on his face, pointing at a door that MAGICALLY appeared and looked suspiciously like like the door to Gramps' game shop.

They all stared at the Door to the Cards.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And star-

"Well," Joey said, staring at the door, "shouldn't we go through and catch him?"

"Good plan!" Tea called from across the tower. "You three go ahead and open it up!"

Mokuba, Joey, and Bakura stepped forward in a small triangle shape. Halting in front of the door, each called forth their Cardblades. Raising them, they touched the tips; Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Black Luster Solder, and Change of Heart Cardblades all met. A multi-colored beam of light shot from the end of the blades and soared across the room, hitting the doors.

The doors flew open, smacking Joey in the face. "I think that some one should enter before I do, seeing as I'm the King and all." Bakura stated.

"But who's going to?" whined Mokuba.

"You are!" Bakura shoved to Card-Bearer through the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" there was a distant thud as Mokuba hit the bottom.

Joey got up onto his feet and peeked into the door, only to be shoved by Bakura. Several moments later, he called up "Okay, it's safe!"

After they all jumped down (Bakura landing on the neglected Gramps, who didn't die by the way), they ran in a really random direction towards a floating dragon robot castle thing.

When they got close, they used magic to fly up onto the top. "Eye of newt and toe of frog, it's maaaaaagic! 8D" Tristan called as they soared towards the top.

"Eighty? What the heck is that suppose to mean?!" Yugi flew closer and hit him.

"No! Not eighty, 8D!"

"80?" Moukba asked.

"Shut up, Mokuba."

By this time, they had landed on the tower. "Ha! You have come to late! Kingdom Cards has granted me the ultimate power and utter control of all Cards! All shall bow before Kaiba-Corp XIII!"

Tea stepped up, pointing at Kaiba. "We shall defeat you with the power of friend ship and I'll tell you how!"

"No! Not a friend ship speech! I can't stand those horrid friend ship speeches!" And with that, Kaiba ran off the edge of the dragon castle thing and went splat on the ground far below.

"Hurrah! We beat Kaiba-Corp XIII!" the call echoed all round Kingdom Cards. But it was so loud, and Teas' voice was so annoying, that Kingdom Cards spat them out on to the tower in The Card The Never Was.

Then the tower began to crumble, since it didn't like living anyways. "Oh noes!" Tea shrilled, "we're not going to survive!"

Suddenly, ghostly versions of Tristan and Mai appeared. Mai waved her hand, and a portal of darkness appeared. "Super special awesome! We've got to go through that if we want to live!" cried Yugi, jumping through.

"Mokuba," Joey said, facing his friend, "I have decided that I'm going to stay here."

"No, Joey! You can't!"

"But I must! How can I go back after what I've done? I must stay in the darkness where I belong, as a Nocard."

There was a popping sound as the portal closed, leaving the two of them behind. The tower gave in a crumbled, like a million broken cards, it fell down, down, into nothingness. Soon all they could see was black.

~*~*~*~*~

When Mokuba awoke, he was laying on the sandy beach of Destiny Cards. Standing up, he saw Tea not far away, spraying perfume on her Shining Friendship Card-Blade. "Oh, you're awake." she set down the Card-Blade.

"I had been hoping you'd died!" Tristan called from the other side of the beach.

"We- we're home..." Mokuba stuttered

"And just think, we'll have to stay here forever and ever and ever!" stated Tea happily, dancing about the beach.

"No way am I staying on an island with Tea!" Joey proclaimed.

"And I have to find my big brother! It's time for my bed time story."

"I think I'll go start a sushi stand." Joey ran toward the ocean, which would magically teleport him to Atlanticard and jumped in.

"I'll come to!" Mokuba shouted, jumping in after.

And so, Mokuba and Joey left Destiny Cards to go to Atlanticard and become world famous sushi makers. Then one day, while she was having some sushi for lunch, dwelling on friendship speeches a fluffy bunnies, Tea noticed that there was a odd taste in her sushi....

TEH END.

(or it is?)


End file.
